combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M960
The Calico M960 is a Submachine Gun, introduced in the 5-12-10 Supply Drop. Overview The M960 has a 50/50 Magazine, average damage (4-shot-kill to the chest, borderline 3-shot-kill to the back), a high rate of fire, low recoil, extremely low spread, and medium accuracy. It is believed to have one of the fastest reload times in the game, due to not needing to pull the bolt back. The M960 is an extremely stable gun when it is fired for prolonged periods of time. It competes against the P90 for its magazine capacity. The M960 suffers at greater ranges, with sharp damage drop offs, leading to shots requiring more than 5 or 6 to kill an enemy target (for example, across the hall way of the Oil Rig map). Sights are incompatible with this gun, forcing players to shoot from the hip. Its quick reloads make it decent for running and gunning. However, no extended magazines could be attached to max out the weapon's magazine utility for balanced reasons. Attaching a suppressor to this gun will make the weapon even weaker, with already worsened damage drop offs exacerbated and thus making the player more vulnerable in gunfights. The weapon shares an almost identical firing sound to the Kriss and houses a helical magazine on top, similar to the PP-19 style Sub Machine Gun magazine. The weapon is futuristic in its sleek looks and is grey in color. Variants Events *The M960 was for sale at only 9,950 NX from 11-24-10 to 12-1-10 at 11 AM PST because it was retiring for permanent sale. This event coincided with Black Friday 2010. Because of this amazing deal, many players purchased this weapon for permanent and its popularity therefore rose dramatically. Before Black Friday 2010, this gun was extremely rare and almost never seen in action, and it still hardly is. *During the Memorial Day Celebration Sale the M960 was sold for permanent duration for 17,430 NX. *It was available for for 50% off permanent duration during the Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 19,920 NX. Trivia *The gun has a very eccentric bullpup design. It has the magazine on top of the gun, like the P90, but its helical magazine also causes it resemble the PP-19. *In game, the M960 has a large helical magazine that blocks out the gun's front parts. However, as one can see by looking at its arsenal picture, the M960 is supposed to have a very small magazine. *The M960, like the MP7 and other guns, has a foregrip for the player to hold on to. *This is the sixth gun to have the simple reload animation of just taking out the old magazine and inserting a new one. Media M960 Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M960. M960 Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M960. M960 Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M960. M960 Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M960. Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:CASH Category:2010 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common